Nowhere to Turn
by Takkaori
Summary: Semi-AU. Les omégas n'avaient aucun avenir parmi les mafieux. Exploités, violés, ils y étaient même en grand danger. Lorsqu'Akutagawa découvre qu'il est un oméga lors d'un combat contre Atsushi, ce dernier prend le parti de l'aider, envers et contre tout. Même la fierté du concerné, qui réalise pourtant qu'il n'a pas le choix s'il veut survivre. [A/B/O] [Shin Soukoku]


**Bonjour ! **

**C'est mon premier écrit sur ce fandom et je commence par une longue fic omégaverse, en espérant qu'elle saura susciter votre intérêt ! **

**On est ici dans un Shin Soukoku avec un arrière-plan de Soukoku, pour le moment le rated est T, mais il finira par y avoir du lemon et des thèmes matures. Je changerai le rating le moment venu ! Comme je l'ai dit, cette fic risque d'être assez longue, il y en a minimum pour 20 chapitres, il faut encore que je peaufine mon plan. **

**Au niveau de la trame du canon, ça peut se passer à peu près n'importe quand et c'est plutôt intemporel, on est sur un semi-AU après tout ! **

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'omégaverse, une petite explication du concept et de la façon dont je l'exploite dans ma fic, après quoi je vous laisse lire !  
**

**Tout d'abord, dans le principe de base, l'omegaverse divise la société humaine en trois classes : alpha, beta, et oméga, sur le modèle des meutes. Les alphas étant la classe la plus haute, les élites, plus forts, les beta les gens ordinaires et les oméga la classe la plus basse, plus faibles.  
**

** La classe des personnages devient également un second sexe/genre. Les oméga sont des hommes nés avec un utérus et la capacité d'avoir des enfants, ils produisent des phéromones et ont aussi des périodes de chaleurs. Les alphas peuvent entrer en rut au contact des phéromones d'un oméga et perdre le contrôle d'eux-même. Les bêtas fonctionnent exactement comme un homme et une femme lambda, et ils émettent aussi une odeur, différente des alphas et des omégas.**

** Il existe des fics où les femmes peuvent aussi être des omégas ou des alphas, auxquels cas elles entrent en période de chaleur dans le premier cas, ou leur clitoris peut devenir un pénis lorsqu'elles sont excitées dans le deuxième. En ce qui concerne les omégas et les alphas mâles, leur anatomie diffère de la normale. Les alphas et les omégas peuvent se nouer durant l'accouplement, pour garantir la fécondation qui n'a lieu que durant les chaleurs. **

**C'est donc une intrigue souvent utilisée dans les yaoi en appuyant les personnages dans le rôle du 'seme' et du 'uke', mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée à ça. Dans cette fic, hi****storiquement, les alphas et les bêtas ont dominé les omégas, ces derniers ayant souffert de mauvais traitement et d'infantilisation, surtout les omégas mâles longtemps méprisés par leurs compères, qui les considéraient comme des femmes ou des catins à cause de leurs chaleurs. Il reste un écho dans la société moderne, ce qui fait que les omégas sont toujours en danger, mais c'est assumé comme quelque chose de négatif par la narration donc pas de violence décrite comme si c'était normal ! On va suivre des personnages qui tentent de s'émanciper des cases et des statuts, tout en tentant de survivre dans un milieu qui n'est pas tout à fait adapté à eux. Pas mal d'angst en clair, mais aussi du fluff, c'est bien le fluff ;).  
**

**Voilà, désolée pour cette longue note et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Il était tard. Akutagawa avançait dans les couloirs attenant aux appartements du parrain, en vue de faire son rapport de mission. Higuchi lui avait remis son propre compte-rendu, que le jeune homme avait feuilleté avec une désinvolte nonchalance. Il toussa, mettant le voilage de sa manche devant son visage. Sa toux était particulièrement violente en ce moment. Et pour cause, le brun était… contrarié. Il avait 20 ans. Et son statut ne s'était toujours pas révélé. Normalement, à son âge, tous savaient ce qu'ils étaient. Alpha, bêta… Oméga. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il devait forcément être un alpha. Forcément. Pourtant, toujours aucun signe, pas l'ombre d'un symptôme, de l'apparition de son second-genre. Lentement, mais sûrement, l'angoisse faisait son chemin dans ses synapses et parasitait son système nerveux. Sur les nerfs, il l'était. Pourquoi rien ne se déclenchait ? C'était agaçant. Horriblement. Le jeune homme ne pouvait néanmoins rien faire, il était donc obligé de ronger son frein, quoique ce soit plutôt le frein qui le rongeait. Il avait aussi l'impression que les couloirs étaient trop longs, trop sombres, le tapis trop rouge.

Dans sa rétine, tout dansait.

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte de son supérieur, prenant une lente inspiration pour tenter de tuer dans l'œuf une quinte de toux, l'air se coinça dans sa gorge, lui semblant soudain irrespirable. Bien malgré, lui, il toussa.

« Oh, Akutagawa-kun, je ne t'attendais pas sitôt. »

Le brun se reprit, se demandant pourquoi, soudain, il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

Les hommes de la pièce, Mori et ses gardes du corps, tous des alphas confirmés, le jaugèrent. Mori avait baissé les stores de la baie vitrée. Ainsi, les cieux céruléen pénétraient la salle, qui semblait en contrario bien trop grande et bien trop froide. Cette soudaine luminosité l'éblouit, sonnant désagréable. Il avait mal à la tête. Ça tournait de plus en plus.

« Mori-san, » salua-t-il respectueusement, s'inclinant, « je viens vous adresser mon compte rendu.

—Il s'est encore échappé ? »

La question était sans appel.

Akutagawa fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ignorer à qui le parrain faisait référence.

« Le garçon-tigre, monsieur ? J'ai failli l'avoir. J'étais à deux doigts de…

—Je te parle de Dazaï, » le coupa Mori avec l'ombre d'un sourire famélique, « Akutagawa-kun. »

Il détachait les mots précautionneusement, le couvant de son expression complaisante, néanmoins meurtrière. Si Akutagawa n'avait pas tuer autant de monde, Mori lui aurait fait peur. Mais il ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait peur de rien. Avant de répondre, il toussa violemment.

… La seule chose qu'il aurait pu craindre, c'était d'étouffer dans cette atmosphère lourde. Il se demandait ce qui se passait, aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-il malade. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Akutagawa n'était définitivement pas idiot. Il savait très bien que Mori recherchait Dazaï. Plusieurs escouades avaient pour ordre d'être vigilants à l'augure d'une de ses apparitions. Le chef de la mafia portuaire n'aurait, en outre, pas louper une seule occasion de s'emparer de lui. Dazaï était fort. Son pouvoir était d'une valeur inestimable pour la Mafia, bien sûr que c'était une énorme perte, bien sûr qu'ils auraient _tout_ gagné à le récupérer. Pour cause, Akutagawa savait que Mori attendait de lui qu'il ramène le gâteau et sa cerise gentiment posée au sommet : Atsushi Nakajima et Osamu Dazaï.

Or, il échouait à chaque fois. Et loin d'affaiblir sa détermination, sa confiance en lui-même chutait drastiquement. Entre ça, son statut qui ne s'était toujours pas déclaré, les odeurs qui lui montaient à la tête aujourd'hui – il venait de le réaliser, c'était ça ! -, il se sentait devenir fou de colère. Il aurait passé sa rage sur n'importe quoi, pour ne pas dire n'importe qui.

En attendant, il avait encore fait une erreur, et il devait assumer les conséquences. Il baissa la tête.

« J'ai aussi failli l'avoir, » il se mordit la langue, ça sonnait si ridicule, comme une pièce de théâtre mal écrite, une vulgaire comédie, « mais il s'est échappé et a sauvé le garçon. Dazaï-san n'est pas une cible facile. »

Il s'était autorisé cette remarque et lança un regard de déférence à Mori, qui lui souriait de plus belle.

« Tu es fort. Je te fais confiance pour l'avoir. »

Le brun aurait aimé avoir cette certitude. Le concernant, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Il ne serait jamais aussi fort que Dazaï. Il était celui qui l'avait entraîné, _jamais_ il n'aurait le dessus sur lui. Il en était intimement persuadé. Quelque part, il se doutait que Mori le savait aussi. Il devait avoir un plan, quelque chose derrière la tête, l'utilisait comme un pion. Jouer le rôle d'une marionnette ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, bien qu'en soit, il en avait toujours été une. Ce n'était pas nouveau, ça ne changerait pas de sitôt.

Morose, le jeune homme opina faiblement.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas, » marmonna-t-il, la morsure de l'amertume lui échauffant les joues.

Il se prépara à partir, mais Mori leva paresseusement une main, ses gants blancs brandis avec mollesse, indiquant qu'il avait encore quelque chose à ajouter.

« Des nouvelles de ton statut, Akutagawa-kun ? »

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Elle le piqua furieusement. La lumière lui faisait d'autant plus tourner la tête. Il eut l'impression de vaciller, sans parvenir à respirer.

Son… statut ? Pourquoi Mori s'intéressait à son statut ?

Il se força à se calmer pour ne pas rougir ou laisser sa nervosité devenir trop apparente. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ça. Mais c'était le Parrain qui le lui demandait, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Toujours rien, monsieur. »

Il y eut un silence. Long. Un peu trop long.

« Bien, tu peux disposer, Akutagawa-kun. »

Se détournant comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, Akutagawa retint sa respiration en quittant la pièce. Il s'efforçait de contenir la toux qui lui griffait la gorge.

* * *

Penché sur la vasque en céramique des toilettes, s'appuyant d'une main tout en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau de l'autre, Atsushi retint un soupir. Il ferma le robinet et prit une grande inspiration en se redressant, toisant le carrelage abimé d'un œil fatigué. Il respirait difficilement aujourd'hui, et il avait chaud comme jamais. C'était bizarre. Il se sentait aussi agité, comme si quelque chose en lui se débattait, mais il ignorait quoi. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il était aussi barbouillé, ni pourquoi ça durait aussi longtemps. Il était très inquiet. En l'occurrence, il savait qu'à son âge, c'était souvent le moment où un être humain se voyait doté de son statut. Il avait 18 ans. Le jeune garçon redoutait d'être un oméga. Toute sa vie, il avait été persuadé d'en être un. Alors, ça devait être temps, non ?

Pour lui, c'était inéluctable. L'heure était venue. Et il avait peur. Il était terrifié.

Il se rappelait quand, plus jeune, on lui répétait qu'il serait un oméga et qu'en tant qu'oméga, il n'avait qu'à se taire. Qu'il n'était bon à rien. Atsushi s'en rappelait. Ça lui faisait mal, ça n'avait jamais cessé de faire mal, et ça le pétrifiait.

Il avait mal au ventre, c'était terrible, et les larmes lui brûlaient la rétine. Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, elles commencèrent à couler.

« Atsushi-kun ! J'aurai besoin de toi ! »

La voix de Dazaï chantonnait. Atsushi sursauta, ne pouvant résister à la pulsion de se cacher, et d'une traite, il partit s'enfermer dans l'une des cabines de toilette, s'essuyant les joues à la hâte.

« Une minute !

—Hm, ça fait un moment que tu es là-dedans, je vais finir par croire que tu es tombé dans le trou.

—Dazaï ! Fiche-lui la paix ! » hurla Kunikida.

Des sons diffus lui parvinrent, signe que le blond avait sans doute claqué l'arrière du crâne de son cher mentor, lequel braillait ostensiblement. C'était de l'exagération pure et simple. Atsushi aurait ri gentiment d'habitude. Mais là, il était simplement mal à l'aise. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'agenouiller devant le toilette, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les larmes aux yeux. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il devait réussir à se calmer, il le savait très bien. Sa raison lui soufflait des phrases, toujours les mêmes phrases qu'il se répétait en boucle pour calmer ses angoisses : « Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien maintenant. Tout va bien. »

Sauf que non, tout n'allait pas bien.

Atsushi pleurait de plus belle. Il se sentait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Comme en train de s'effondrer. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette foutue salle de bain. Qu'il bouge. Il sentait ses nerfs l'agiter jusque dans le bas des jambes, le lent engourdissement des muscles, il sentait l'angoisse. La salive qui se coinçait dans sa gorge avec le goût salé de ses larmes, la respiration bloquée. Oui, c'était ça. Il faisait une crise de panique, et il n'arrivait pas à la calmer.

Il le voulait, mais dans ce genre de moment, fonctionner normalement était si impossible… Atsushi se sentait faible, et il se détesta. Il hoqueta malgré lui, pile au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

Des pas retentirent derrière lui, le jeune homme se taisant, la honte raidissant sa posture chancelante.

Dazaï ouvrit bientôt la porte de la cabine, le découvrant accoudé à l'abattant, et la face baignée de larmes.

« Tu n'étais donc pas tombé. »

Atsushi hoqueta. Il devait avoir l'air d'un imbécile.

Il se sentit confus, et misérable.

« Dazaï-san, je… Je suis…

—Essaie de te calmer. »

Sa voix était étonnamment douce.

Atsushi ne sut quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Surtout que de toute évidence, ce que lui demandait Dazaï relevait de l'infaisable. Il s'en détesta. Mais, sans le juger, ou du moins, sans lui faire part de ses pensées, l'œil vif, Dazaï lui ouvrit les bras. Atsushi ne comprit pas. Il fallut que le plus âgé se rapproche, l'empoignant doucement par les épaules jusqu'à l'enfouir contre lui, pour qu'il saisisse. Dazaï lui offrait une étreinte.

« Tu es stressé pour ton statut ?

—Comment… Vous le savez… ? »

Dazaï eut un rictus. Il lui caressait le crâne. Atsushi sentit que ses larmes coulaient de nouveau. Il ne put résister et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte.

« Tu es en âge, Atsushi. Et tes odeurs changent. Ça risque d'arriver.

—Mes odeurs… changent… ? »

Atsushi fut terrifié.

Dazaï était un alpha. En conséquence, il était capable de sentir les choses. Il pouvait savoir quel était son statut. Atsushi ferma les yeux très fort, comme s'il voulait oublier l'évidence, et n'osait pas demander à Dazaï ce qu'il percevait. Il avait si peur…

Contre son oreille, le battement de cœur régulier du plus âgé. Et un silence qui le berçait.

Dazaï ne répondait pas. Énigmatique, il gardait les lèvres aussi closes que ses paupières. Le temps semblait suspendu du clignement d'un cil au glissement d'un souffle, aérien. Cette sensation de flottement laissait Atsushi perplexe. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus dubitatif. Pourtant, force faisait qu'il s'apaisait. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, sa respiration saccadée redevenait régulière. Il se calmait petit à petit, ses pensées s'éclaircissaient. Il se libérait du joug tourbillonnant de la peur, elle avait cessé de l'étrangler de ses mains perfides, l'air pouvait circuler. Il sentit son expression faciale se détendre, s'agrippant malgré lui au châtain. Dazaï le laissait faire à loisir. Sa main le caressait gentiment.

Enfin, une inspiration se fit entendre, le corps contre le sien changea de posture, et il parla :

« Je ne peux pas te dire quel est ton statut, personne ne le pourra tant qu'il ne sera pas entièrement révélé. Mais reste fort, Atsushi. Quoiqu'il arrive, on trouvera une solution. »

Le gris trembla.

« Non… Si je suis un oméga, Dazaï-san, vous savez que… Je suis recherché, si on me capture… lors des combats… Je serai en danger. »

Dazaï soupira.

« Il te faudra un alpha tôt ou tard, c'est certain. Néanmoins, jusqu'à ce que tu en trouves un, nous te protégerons. Tu fais partie des nôtre, tu sais que l'agence ne te laissera pas tomber. » Atsushi se tendit. Dazaï poursuivit : « Puis, ça, ce n'est que si tu es un oméga. On n'en a aucune preuve pour le moment. Et le statut peut être long à se déclarer complètement. Ne panique pas avant d'être sûr. »

Atsushi se distança du corps du plus vieux. Il s'essuya les joues et laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer trop longtemps, il le savait. De plus… Dazaï avait raison. Il hocha alors la tête.

« Je vous remercie pour ça. »

Il rougit un peu. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air ridicule et il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de Dazaï d'être si conciliant sans raison. Tout de même, il lui semblait que le plus vieux avait vraiment voulu le réconforter et ça lui faisait plaisir. Il se sentait rassuré, c'était de ça qu'il avait eu besoin, Dazaï avait dû le percevoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça lui mettait du baume au cœur de se savoir entouré. Il savait que c'était un luxe qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir et parfois, il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul.

Atsushi sourit.

Dazaï se redressa.

« Ces toilettes seraient parfaites pour un suicide mais n'y moisis pas, Atsushi-kun. Je te laisse quelques minutes pour te reprendre, rejoins-moi après. »

Atsushi eut un sourire de convenance.

« Je vais éviter. »

Dazaï pouffa. Joyeux, visiblement, il se mit à siffloter une chanson paillarde et quitta la pièce. Le garçon-tigre pâlit instantanément. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son protecteur avait un sacré caractère. Et de sacré goûts musicaux, aussi. 'Je veux faire l'amour à du fromage de chèvre' n'était pas le titre le plus commun, il fallait l'avouer. Atsushi se demandait où Dazaï était allé pécher ça.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite de l'avoir distrait de ses tourments. Il secoua la tête, s'ébrouant vivement.

Les paroles du détective étaient vraies. Ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien. Autant ne pas paniquer.

Alors, courageusement, Atsushi se rinça le visage et coula un dernier regard à son reflet, résigné à laisser le temps apaiser ou faire imploser ses angoisses. Il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas un alpha, il n'en avait ni la trempe ni la carrure. Si seulement il pouvait être un bêta…. Oui, ce serait bien d'être bêta. Tant qu'il n'était pas un oméga.

Dans le fond, les statuts n'importaient pas à Atsushi. Il ne méprisait pas les omégas lui-même, non, il refusait simplement d'être confronté au mépris qui les concernaient, de subir les humiliations qu'ils subissaient. Il était intimement contre, il jugeait ça horrible, détestait la discrimination, autant que l'injustice. Toute forme d'intolérance et de méchanceté. Seulement, il savait qu'il ne changerait pas le monde.

Leur monde était hostile aux omégas, c'était bien pour ça que vivre dans la peur du jour où son statut se manifesterait était vite devenu son quotidien.

Sans le savoir, Atsushi n'était pas le seul à être terrorisé.

Un autre jeune homme attendait avec appréhension de voir son statut confirmé, ses certitudes s'ébranlant au fur à mesure que sa faible condition faisait miroiter ses faiblesses. Il pensait être un alpha, voulait en être un, mais au fond, il savait que rien n'était sûr, sa santé fragile s'apparentant à celle d'un oméga.

Akutagawa et Atsushi avaient ces points-là en commun. La peur, la colère, et un passé éreintant qui gangrénaient leurs êtres.

Un dernier point, et peut-être le plus gros, se trouvait être qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre le sort. Les choses arrivaient ou n'arrivaient pas, il n'y avait pas âme pour espérer intervenir. Et la peur n'avait jamais éviter le danger.

___À suivre...___

* * *

**Voilà pour cette mise en bouche !**

**Concernant le rythme de publication, je vais être un peu lente, mais la suite viendra, c'est promis ! **

**Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage beaucoup !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
